


birds of a feather

by aoxkaga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi, Photographer!Kuroko, Police!Aomine, Slow Build, firefighter!kagami - Freeform, model!kise, pretty much everyone is here lmao the whole gang, wingman au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxkaga/pseuds/aoxkaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and as they've always said, birds of a feather flock together<br/>___________</p>
<p>Wingman AU!: In which Kise and Kuroko need to happen and Aomine and Kagami set aside their hate for each other and make it happen. (And maybe along the way a little love blooms too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. happenings of kise ryouta

Sure he may not be the _brightest_  tool in the shed, but even he wasn’t dense enough not to notice this. Hell, he could practically grasp it from the air, the sexual tension between his best friend and a certain blonde could choke a bitch. Since their first meeting in their college dorm room, Kagami’s known that Kuroko had a permanent resting poker face, but slowly, after many years, he learns that shorter man is actually more expressive than he lets on. (It’s one of his many proud accomplishments.) And lately, Kagami’s been noticing that it happens quite a lot around a sparkly eyed model. 

(He lights up like a bulb and his face reminds Kagami of a dog. He shudders at the thought.) 

He’s tried asking about it, hinting it here and there, but Kuroko always gives him a blank stare and a deadpanned answer. ( _Whatsoever do you mean Kagami-kun?_  The little fucking liar.) But the redhead’s ready to bet his lifetime’s salary on the fact that Kuroko Tetsuya has something going on with Kise _motherfucking_  Ryouta. And if there was any doubt of Kuroko’s interest with the blonde, the amount of magazines (that just ‘happen’ to feature the model in it) lying around their apartment should prove his point.

Kagami’s thought long and hard (longer and harder than he’s had to do in a quite some time if he was being honest; being a firefighter was more of a physically tiring job) about when this might’ve happened, and he’s narrowed it down to one possible occasion. 

He distinctly remembers it because he had one hell of a overtime shift that night, (some stupid ass thought that the best time to make food was at two in the morning whilst high) and he wakes up late to Kuroko making breakfast. Which _might_  not sound significant or anything, but Kagami knows that Kuroko only cooks breakfast when he’s about to go to work. And the redhead gives an internal shout of joy, because the other man working meant that he could finally stop buying the discounted rice from the store (at least for this month). 

You’d think living with one of Japan’s best photographers meant that dough was rolling in all the time, but that wasn’t the case. (That was hardly ever the case; if he didn’t know better he’d say Kuroko was a lazy bum, but he did know better so he kept his mouth shut.) 

Besides being an amazing photographer, Kuroko was also _amazingly_  picky. He remembers overhearing once that a few million yen photo shoot was canceled because when the model wore the clothes, it wasn’t what Kuroko had in mind. And so he declined doing it. (Kagami felt the amount of food going into his stomach that month declining too.)   


But Kuroko came home that day with a satisfied and dazed look, so Kagami took it that the shoot went well. Now that he thinks about it, maybe it went _too_ well. 

From then on the happenings of Kise came fast and often. At first it was short texts, then longer calls, then even longer meet ups; so much that Kagami hardly ever saw Kuroko between shifts. And when the collection of Kise Ryouta related items started piling high up in their _shared_  apartment, he had to do something. (Because at this point there were more magazines than his own personal items.) 

It’s a known fact that Kise Ryouta is an avid basketball fan, and on multiple interviews, he’s said that if he were not a model, he would’ve become a basketball player. Long time fans have known that Kise used to play middle and high school basketball, so it has never been a new thing to the blonde. So when the man himself interrupts Kagami and Kuroko’s pick up game with his phone call, Kagami swoops in like a hawk. 

He swipes the cell out from Kuroko’s hands and putting it out of the shorter man’s reach he yells into the phone, “Hey! This is Kagami, Kuroko’s friend and we’re playing ball at Yoyogi Koen park, come if you want!” And he hangs up. Surely he’s done his good deed for the day he thinks. And no sooner than that, a sharp pain blooms in his stomach and he crumples to the floor. 

“I advise Kagami-kun to never do that again.” Kuroko’s standing in front of him with a menacing glare, and a closed fist. Kagami’s forgotten how scary the other man was when he was mad, and he puts it into the back of his head to never ever try to mess with him again. 

 Fifteen, thirty, then almost an hour pass by, and by now, Kagami’s almost given up on any show from the blonde, he’s about to tell Kuroko to head back, but the shorter man’s staring intently into the distance, and the look on his face shuts Kagami up. He’s staring and staring and staring, like if he stares hard enough Kise’ll appear right before his eyes. 

 And Kagami decides to wait it out for just a little longer (just ten more minutes he tells himself). He’s sure that if the model wanted to show up, he would’ve done so a while ago, but he can’t bear to tell Kuroko, so he waits. And like a miracle, in the distance he sees a mop of golden hair, dragging along a plus one. (And hell, if that wasn’t a sigh of _relief_ from Kuroko.)

As they come closer, plus one in question can easily be seen, taller, darker and with navy blue hair, he has an uncanny resemblance to someone, but Kagami’s not quite sure who yet. And as they come even closer, close enough that the model’s yell of “Kurokochii!~” could be heard loud and clear, Kagami realizes who it was and he groans. 

Groans long and hard enough for Kuroko to send a death glare his way, but at this point he doesn’t care. Just looking at the _ganguro_  made him annoyed. No one else made him this irritated, so either Kagami was overreacting (was not) or this guy had ‘asshole’ printed on his forehead. He didn’t, but the lazy smirk exclusive to the one and only Aomine Daiki said enough. (God he hated this guy.)

“Sorry I took so long, Aominechii here was taking _forever_ and it took two threats (later they find out that one of them was along the lines of come with me or I'm going to tell Momoi where you hide your porn mags.) and lots of begging to get him to come. It’s funny because he wasn’t even busy or anything! He was just at a convenience store-ssu.” 

Aomine’s huffs out an exaggerated breath, “Uh, hell _yeah_ I was busy! I-” He doesn’t get to finish because Kise cuts him off and gives him a look, “Yeah, _of course_  you were busy,” the sarcasm dripping off his words made Kagami cringe because not even Aomine could be stupid enough to not figure it out, “I mean, reading Mai-chan’s gravure mags are _such_  a chore. They should totally pay you for it.” 

And he turns back to talk to Kuroko and Kagami’s trying to not fucking laugh because Aomine looks like a fish gulping water; he’s definitely been burned. He sees Kagami snickering and he shuts his mouth not before making a ‘tch’ sound and mumbling something along the lines of, “But it was the newest swimsuit edition.” 

“And I was saying, I see him at the convenience store and figured having a two on two would be better, right Kagamicchi?” The blonde directs a 10000 watt smile at him, and he sees why Kuroko’s infatuated with the model, the guy shines brighter than anyone. 

(And the brighter the light the darker the shadow.) 

He sputters out an agreement, his cheeks starting to warm up at the model’s smile, and he hears a snort and then mocking laughter. (He feels a vein throbbing in his head.) It wasn’t like Kagami had a tendency to hate anyone, he was actually a really friendly guy, he promises. But Aomine was just the exception. 

He had met the blue-haired male several weeks ago, when during one of his dull shifts (nothing remotely exciting was happening that day, so chief made him wash the truck) Hyuuga-san happened to pass by while showing around the newbie they had just gotten. 

Tall, dark, and handsome was Aomine Daiki. 

Kagami’s first impression of him wasn’t so bad, albeit the cocky smirk the other had on still irked him, he was bearable. The second time he really saw him (he doesn’t really count the various sightings around town) was during the annual basketball tournament between the fire and police department. It was supposed to be a _friendly_ game, but with a free meal and bragging rights at stake, the two chiefs took no liberty in going easy. 

Hyuuga-san in charge of the police department was all stern faced and strict regimes, and (thankfully) Kiyoshi-san, his own chief, was big and muscular with a competitive streak, but had a gentle face that reminds him of a kicked puppy.  

According to some of his fellow co-workers that had gone street balling with him a few times, this year was going to be the year that they break the tie. It’s been going back and forth the last several years and if the pattern was continuing then it would be the police department’s win this time; but this year was going to be their’s, his senpais said. If Kagami played like he did during their pick up games, they would kill it. He had joined the department last year but missed the tournament just shy of a month; no way was he going to miss it this time. 

The basketball court they’re playing in belonged to Hyuuga-san’s wife, a petite brunette, who also happened to own their town’s most popular gym. (And apparently back in her high school days she coached the boy’s basketball team and they made it all the way and won the Winter Cup. Rumors going around are saying that's when they started dating, her as the coach and Hyuuga as team captain.) 

Stretching his legs, he watches people slowly trickle into the court. Apparently the tournament was quite a spectacle to watch, and gathered quite a crowd every year. He sucks in a breath, slightly nervous since he hasn’t played in front of a crowd _this_  big since high school. He spots Aomine lazily walking in, noting that he was fifteen minutes late from the designated time they were supposed to be here. He waves a hand to say hi, but Aomine doesn’t see it, or he doesn’t care, because promptly lays down on a bench and within moments, he’s snoring away. 

The redhead lets out a huff of annoyed breath, what was this guy too good to even stretch before a game now? His cheeky smirk, and now _this_ annoyed the shit out of Kagami. He hopes the bastard gets a cramp during the game. 

The match begins and their referee is a stocky man with black hair that matches the stripes running down his shirt, “Alright now, let’s have a good game, play safe and clean boys.” 

Kagami steps up to jump ball, because while he may not be as tall as Kiyoshi-san, his hops allowed him to get better height. It’s not surprising that Aomine was part of the starting five, (his body language screamed that there wasn’t anything he could be more comfortable doing) but it was frustrating and aggravating how he looked like he could care less about it. _It won’t matter what he looks like when I wipe his face against the floor,_ Kagami thinks. 

There’s the loud screech from the whistle, and up goes the ball from the referee’s grasps. And up he follows.


	2. 510% chance of basketball and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kagami gets the unfortunate chance to see aomine's ugly mug again, and finds out there might be more to kuroko and kise than they let on

Sweat drips down his face, plastering his hair to his forehead and his lungs burn from lack of air. He hates to admit it, but it’s good, he’s good. Kagami feels like laughing, he hasn’t felt or played like this in a long time; the guys at the street courts haven’t got anything on the one in front of him. 

The game goes back and forth, neither team one-upping the other just yet. They’ve both marked each other, and it seems like the others are doing their best to just support their fiery hot blooded rookies.

Aomine makes one of his rare (Kagami’s seen more than enough, this guy was a ball hog as much as one could be) passes to Hyuuga-san, who quickly sinks in a three-pointer. The score’s tied again, and a growl of frustration slips past his lips. His last layup and an ‘and one’ foul had them up by three, but they’ve tied it so quickly, so easily, that it makes his blood boil. The game goes on, and even those who came, knowing nothing of the sport, pay rapt attention. The electricity flying off the two made looking away not an option.

All too quickly, the final buzzer sounds. And for a second, the only sound in the air are the breaths of those on the court. The crowd cheers, breaking the momentary silence, and the two teams let out a disappointed sigh. For the first time since anyone could remember, the match ended with a tie, and Kagami’s in a daze. His blood’s pumping, roaring for another round, but he suppresses it and shakes the other team’s hand.

An obligatory speech ensues, and by the time Kiyoshi-san’s done, the adrenaline’s gone and Kagami’s just hungry and tired. He trudges home that evening, stuffs himself, then promptly knocks out.

And somehow, in the next following weeks, he hardly even sees a glimpse of the blunette. Perhaps their work schedules weren’t matching up, or the gods have listened to his prayers and kept the eyesore, well, out of his eyes.

So imagine how being ‘surprised’ was definitely the year’s understatement.

“Well, I’m glad that you made it Kise-kun, even if you had to tow Aomine-kun along.” And Kagami whips his head around to look at Kuroko, because ‘Aomine-kun ‘?

“Kuroko! Do you know this guy?” He asks, jerking a thumb in the general direction of the taller male.

“Of course I do Kagami-kun. Have I never mentioned it to you before? I’ve known Aomine-kun since middle school, we were on the same basketball team.” Kuroko says it like it was obvious, and he can see Aomine open his mouth from the corner of his mouth to say something goading again. Luckily, Kise jumps in just in time to save him from having to hear the idiot speak, “Well~~, what’re we here for? Let’s play some basketball-ssu!”

He’s forgotten how good Aomine was, and Kise was no slacker either, his copied version of Kuroko’s pass almost made the bluenette eat shit (and damn if that would’ve been a sight to see). But him and Kuroko were as in sync as ever; they went back and forth putting in basket after basket, each time the shots getting more and more ridiculous, and by the time they stopped to take a break, Aomine was throwing no- look, half court shots, and Kagami was giving himself a one man alley-oops.

They stop only because Kuroko looked like he was about to die, and take them all with him if they decided to keep on going. Kagami sits on the bench with a huff of breath, and Aomine follows sitting to the side of him. In under 60 seconds, somehow they’re already arguing about something, but the sight of Kuroko and Kise sitting under the shade of a tree across from them makes the redhead blush slightly and turn away.

There was nothing ‘slight’ about the look in Kise’s eyes as he gazes at Kuroko, and Kuroko is definitely not known for being very affectionate to anyone. Perhaps someone’s finally broken him out of his shell, the bluenette was sitting close enough that he was a mere inches away from the blonde.Or perhaps Kuroko had a thing for Kise.

Whatever it was, as Kagami turns back to look at Aomine he could tell he wasn’t the only one. Faking ignorance and boredom, even the redhead could spot the telltale signs of discomfort and sheer revulsion on the other’s face at the scene occurring in front of them.

He stands, patting invisible dust particles off his shorts. Feigning nonchalance, he raises his voice across to Kuroko and Kise, “Hey! You guys ready?” The two break away from each other, seemingly embarrassed once they remembered that it really wasn’t just the two of them alone in the world. Kagami looks back at Aomine, “And are you ready to get your ass beat?”

The other male snorts, a breath of laughter escaping him, “Hah? You couldn’t do it during the tournament before, what makes you think you can now?”

He muses over the other’s words for a second, before glancing over at a certain blonde and bluenette, “Call it a man’s intuition.”.

And if his intuition was telling him anything, it was that he was right on the money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwahhh sorry this took literally a gazillion years to update. school and life and other things got in the way and writing fics just wasn't a priority, but hopefully since it is summer now i will be able to contribute more into this wonderful fandom!! :)))

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time attempting to do a long multi-chapter fic, so please dont mind the mistakes! this will be very slow building?? and there will not be anything like aokaga falling in love right away and nsfw is only in the future at this point, but please dont let it deter you away! thank you!


End file.
